The present invention relates to a system for reconstructing joints, particularly wrist joints.
Reconstruction systems for wrists known hitherto are few and not very efficient. The Swanson prosthesis is most usual in this respect. It consists of a guide body of elastomeric material with spikes protruding from it to be secured in spaces provided in respective marrow cavities.
The constant friction between these securing spikes and the adjacent tissue results in damage and consequent risk of inflammation and tendency to loosen. Furthermore, the elastomeric material used has not proven to be sufficiently wear-resistant. However, the most serious drawback of these known joint prostheses is that they only partially solve the problem. They may permit "normal" bending of the wrist but do not allow the wrist to turn at the same time.
Another recent example of a system for reconstructing the distal radial ulna joint does not hands. See U.S. application Ser. No. 630,518, filed Dec. 20, 1990, now abandoned. Additionally, that system concerns only rotation movement at the wrists, i.e. pronation and supination by a pivot joint between the ulna and the ulnar notch of the radius. Bending motion is not addressed in that system.